Anticipation
by les798
Summary: Third year watching the Goblet of Fire while Harry is participating. Ever wonder what happens when the event is going on?
1. OC Submission

**Here's my first story ever! I'm accepting some OC's for the story, so copy and paste this onto a review and fill it out! **

**And FYI: Think like you're in Gryffindor! So if I get an application saying you hate Gryffindor, it would throw the whole story off! ********Good luck!**

Name:

Birthday:

Personality:

Wand:

Family:

Any family from the books/movies?:

Appearance:

History:

Likes:

Dislikes:

Pets?:

Anything Else?:


	2. School Starts

"Natalie! If you're not ready in 5 minutes, I swear I'm going to put a hex on you!" I heard my sister Neveah yell. I jumped out of bed and immediately got dressed and combed my hair. Today was my first day of being a third year at the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, and I certainly didn't want to be late. I raced downstairs to see all of my family gathered in the kitchen having chocolate frog pancakes, my favorite food. I shoveled mine in, and jumped up from my seat.

"Can we leave now? I really want to get a move on!" I exclaimed.

"Yes, Father, can we go?" my younger sister, Nadia, asked. She was beginning her first year today, and was twice as excited as me.

"I guess. Nadia, go get the Floo Powder." Father sighed. I felt sorry for him. He never liked to see us leave for Hogwarts.

Nadia came back with a bucket of powder, and my 2-year-old sister, Novalee screamed. She was just like my father, in never wanting us to leave. My mother attempted to comfort her, but she wouldn't stop kicking and screaming.

"Father, can I go first?" my brother Nico asked. Before getting an answer, he grabbed a handful of Floo Powder, yelled "Kings Cross Station!" and having no fear, did a back flip into the fire. My father always says that he will be the next Evil Knievil.

Next, Neveah went, and then Nadia went. Finally, it was my turn. I threw some powder into the fire, and turned around and said goodbye. My mother's eyes were full of tears, and Novalee was still freaking out. My father waved to me, and I mumbled a 'bye' and 'I love you'. I couldn't speak any louder without crying. I stepped in and in the blink of an eye, I was standing in Kings Cross Station. I took my trunk and pet owl named Blizzard, and ran full speed at the brick wall that would take me to Platform 9 ¾.

In less than a second, I saw a beautiful old-fashioned train billowing smoke and I smiled, feeling like I was home. I looked around and saw two girls my age looking at me with awe. My eyes widened, and I smiled so wide my cheeks hurt. Those two girls were my best friends in the whole world, Lauren Prince and Tabitha DiAngelo. We all hugged and we all started babbling about our summers and how much we missed each other and awesome new nail polish colors and pretty much everything you would talk about with people you haven't seen in three months. Tabitha got a new owl for her birthday, a light brown one named Autumn. Lauren had bright pink face, and she explained that she had vacationed to Spain for the entire month of July, the hottest time of the year.

We all boarded the train and Nadia came into our compartment, saying she didn't know anyone and didn't want to sit with any strangers. She listened WAY too much to Mother saying to 'not talk to strangers'.

"Hey, Elizabeth is starting her first year, too! Let me call her!" Tabitha pulled out some muggle speaking device. She claims they're pretty popular, and they're called 'cell phones'. Tabitha is a half-blood, so her mother keeps her up-to-date with all of the latest muggle technology. Lauren and I looked at each other with confusion as Tabitha spoke into the 'phone'. A few minutes later, Tabitha's sister Elizabeth opened the door and invited Nadia to come into her compartment with her friends. Nadia smiled and left with Elizabeth, and I could hear them laughing in the hallway.

We all chatted, and Tabitha pulled out a full bag of Galleons. Lauren and I don't feel guilty about Tabitha spending money on us anymore because she has lots of it. We bought everything in stock from the snack cart, and ate until we felt like we were about to explode.

"If I eat another chocolate frog, I think you're going to have to hose my insides off the walls." Lauren groaned. We all sat slumped on our seats, moaning from our stomach aches.

"Nat! You'd better get in your robes RIGHT NOW! If you don't, I'm sending a letter to Mother to have you sent home!" Neveah yelled at me.

"Jeez, you're such a witch. And NOT in the magical way." I grumbled, rummaging through my trunk to get my robes. I went to go quickly change with Tabitha and Lauren, and came back to see Neveah waiting.

"Okay, good. Next time put your head on straight so you remember!" Neveah grumbled, and stole one of my chocolate frogs. I made a face at her, and slammed the compartment door behind her. An ear-splitting _screeeeech _wailed, and we all covered our ears. We got off the train, and we all waved to Nadia and her newfound friends. She got on a boat with Elizabeth and a chubby-looking girl, and I had a feeling I would hear all about her later.

We all strolled into the Great Hall, and I saw Dumbledore snap his fingers. The tables were filled with food, and Tabitha, Lauren, and I all ran to take our seats at the Gryffindor table to have first dibs at the pudding.


	3. Dumbledore's Announcement

Here's Chapter 2! I wanted to wait a little while to post it, but I was so excited that I just typed it this morning, so it's hot off the press! I don't own anything; it's all J.K Rowling's except for the OC's. Sorry the speech is so long, but I wanted to include most of the info about the TriWizard tournament!

"Alright, I have to say this is the best pudding I've ever had!" Lauren exclaimed.

"Will you shut up and let me get a word in? You keep on interrupting me about the pudding!" Tabitha said, frustrated. She never liked to have anyone else have any of the attention. She was never good at birthday parties.

"Well then!" Lauren said, pretending to be hurt. "If you tried the pudding, you would know what I'm talking about!"

"I don't care! Anyways, Autumn already knows so many tricks! My parents hired one of the best trainers-"

"Welcome! Welcome to a new year at Hogwarts!" I heard Headmaster Dumbledore announce. I didn't know what I would hear this year, because last year Dumbledore told us that Hogwarts would 'play host to the Dementors of Azkaban'. That didn't work out too well. "So! Now that we are all fed and watered, I have been asked my Mr. Filch to tell you that the list of objects forbidden inside the castle has this year been extended to include Screaming yo-yo's, Fanged Frisbees and Ever Bashing Boomerangs. The full list comprises of some four hundred and thirty-seven items, I believe, and can be viewed in Mr. Filch's office, if anybody would like to check it out."

Okay, so the speech was going pretty normal. I didn't know what I was worried about. I was full and starting to get sleepy, but then Dumbledore reminded me that normal didn't exist in Hogwarts.

"We are to have the honour of hosting a very exciting event over the coming months, an event which has not been held for over a century. It is my very great pleasure to inform you that the TriWizard Tournament will be taking place at Hogwarts this year. The TriWizard Tournament was first established seven hundred years ago, as a friendly competition between the three largest European schools of wizardry - Hogwarts, Beauxbatons and Durmstrang. A champion was selected to represent each school, and three champions competed in three magical tasks. The schools took it in turns to host the Tournament once every five years, and it was generally agreed to be a most excellent way of establishing ties between young witches and wizards of different nationalities - until, that is the death toll mounted so high that the Tournament was discontinued. There have been several attempts over the centuries to re-instate the Tournament, none of which have been very successful. However, our own Departments of International Magical Cooperation and Magical Games and Sports have decided the time is ripe for another attempt. We have worked hard over the summer to ensure that, this time, no champion will put himself or herself in mortal danger.' 'The Heads of Beauxbatons and Durmstrang will be arriving with their short-listed contenders in October, and the selection of the three champions will take place at Halloween. An impartial judge will decide which students are most worthy to compete for the TriWizard Cup, the glory of their school and a thousand Galleons personal prize money. Eager though I know you all will be to bring the TriWizard Cup to Hogwarts, the Heads of the participating schools, along with the Ministry of Magic, have agreed to impose and age restriction on contenders this year. Only students who are of age - that is to say, seventeen years or older - will be allowed to put their names forward for consideration."

Everyone groaned. It would be really cool if I could compete, but I'm not a seventh year. But I guess it will be kinda cool if I get to tell my grandkids someday that I saw the TriWizard tournament.

"The delegations from Beauxbatons and Durmstrang will be arriving in October, and remaining with us for a greater part of this year. I know that you will extend every courtesy to our foreign guests while they are with us, and will give your whole-hearted support to the Hogwarts champion when he or she is selected. And now, it is late, and I know how important it is to you all to be alert and rested as you enter your lessons tomorrow morning. Bedtime! Chop chop!"


	4. Lauren's injury

Here's Chapter 3! I'm so excited! Be sure to review, and I'm accepting OC's for some mean people from Slytherin! Just use the OC Application that's already been posted.  Thanks! And yesterday, I found out that I had a viewer from Pakistan and Germany, so that was pretty cool.  I don't own anything Harry Potter; it's all JK Rowling's. This chapter was pretty hard to write; The schools are arriving in a week, so it's a pretty slow time.

"Whoa. We're actually hosting the TriWizard tournament. That's pretty scary stuff." Tabitha said.

"Why? I think it's awesome! We get to meet a bunch of new people from around Europe!" I said.

"Yeah, but I don't want to be emotionally scarred forever having to see someone die!" Tabitha said.

"Just shut your eyes or man up!" Lauren said. Lauren could handle anything. She could probably witness a murder and be completely be fine with it.

We all were walking in the courtyard, and I could definitely feel the fall chill in the air. It was a bright, Sunday morning, and Beauxbatons and Durmstrang were arriving merely in a week. The school was preparing for their arrival, hanging orange and yellow wreaths to celebrate the coming of Fall.

I had heard all about Nadia's new friends, and she certainly has a lot of them. The chubby girl I saw in Nadia's boat was named Aria. Nadia and all of her friends were placed in Gryffindor, and she was very excited about that too. Neveah has been pretty depressed about being 'only one year away from being able to compete', and she always goes to me in the common room to complain. Therefore, I have been avoiding the common room lately. Nico and I don't talk much, as he always lands himself detentions for trying to do a flip in the corridors and ends up kicking someone in the face.

Tabitha was dragging on about how hard Potions was this year, and Lauren was giving her moose antlers and bunny ears while she was talking. I laughed and Tabitha glowered at me. I quickly looked away, stifling a giggle. Tabitha looked confused, and turned around. She had caught Lauren red-handed.

Without thinking, Tabitha shouted 'Stupify!' and Lauren flew back ten feet.

"Ugh….," Lauren groaned clutching her stomach.

"Tabitha! You seriously yelled 'stupify' when she was giving you _BUNNY_ _EARS_?" I said, looking confused.

"I'm okay, thanks for asking!" Lauren said sarcastically.

"OhmygodI'msosorryLaurenIdidn'tmeantodothat!" Tabitha said, speaking so fast you could hardly understand her.

"You are SO doing my homework for the rest of the week!" Lauren said, and she stormed off. Tabitha and I both laughed a little. We were sorry that Lauren was hurt, but we knew she'd come back in five minutes and say it was fine. Lauren wouldn't stay mad at anyone for too long.


	5. Tabitha's Detention

Ok, here's my 4th chapter! I have gotten 3 chapters done today! Well I just learned I have viewers from Australia, New Zealand, Germany, Canada, The Faroe Islands, Indonesia, Mexico, The Netherlands, and the UK! Wow! Thanks, guys! Sorry this chapter has some fighting in it, but Tabitha is quite the diva and if things don't go her way, she gets mad. Really mad. No offense to Tabitha, though!

Lauren woke up the next morning feeling sick to her stomach. Snape just happened to be walking by when Lauren was groaning from pain, and he asked her why she was making such childish noises. Since he came up behind her, Lauren didn't recognize him.

"My friend Tabitha stupified me, but you know, it's cool." Lauren said calmly. "Tabitha who? She MUST be punished using such a painful spell on her fellow classmate!" Snape said angrily.

Lauren turned around. She didn't realize who she had been talking to.

"T-T-Tabitha DiAngelo," She said. Lauren may not be scared of anything, but when it came to Snape,, there was an exception.

"I see. And why did this happen?" Snape said in his stuffed-up moan of a voice.

"No reason. I'm fine. See?" Lauren stood up straight and immediately leaned back over, moaning with stomach pain. "Owwwwww..." she groaned.

"Tell her to go to my office. Immediatley!" Snape said, and stormed away. "15 points from Gryffindor!" he called over his shoulder.

"You're in a pretty big load of crap," I said to Lauren, and ran off to Divination. Lauren just stood there with a mixed expression of fear and anxiety.

"LAUREN REBECCA PRINCE!" Tabitha screamed from the other side of the corridor. "YOU TOLD SNAPE ON ME? YOU _SERIOUSLY _ TOLD SNAPE ON ME? NOW, THANKS TO _YOU_, _I _ HAVE ONE WEEK DETENTION!"

"You're in trouble..." I said, streching out my 'e' for a long time. Lauren stopped in her tracks. She then probably realized that she would die if she let Tabitha get to her, and she booked it.

"OH NO YOU DON'T!" Tabitha yelled, and started running after Lauren, who was limping from her stomach. I stood there in awe as I watched Tabitha sprint towards Lauren with a glare on her face, and I watched Lauren who tried to limp away with a look of pure fear on her face.

Tabitha took Lauren by the arm, and Lauren winced.

"What the heck is wrong with you?" Tabitha said, speaking through her teeth.

"I-I -I didn't know I was talking to Snape! i wouldn't have told him if I knew it was him! I'm sorry!" Lauren said, looking at me for support.

I guess it was time to step in, before Tabitha drew any blood.

"Tabitha, step off. I know you're angry, but it _was_ an accident. Now go to bed before you 'accidentally' do one of the Unforgivable Curses. C'mon Lauren, let's get you to the hospital for your stomach." I said coolly.


End file.
